My Beginning
by Blade Child Shadow
Summary: Through out my seventeen years alive, I've felt as if I had lived an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as i destroyed and tarnished my utter existence. When I turned my life around I met him...
1. First Day

A/N: Hello. It's me shadow. I'm not really in the mood to talk so on with the Disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. But there's nothing wrong with wishing.

Onward, my good fellows….

Naruto: Sounds to me like she's a few ninja's short of a squad.

Shadow: Ya, Ya. Whatever.

Inuyasha: Hey, if I had said that you would have been on my ass in two seconds….

Shadow: What the hell? Inuyasha get back to where you belong.

Inuyasha: Feh. Why don't you make me?

Shadow: (Evil glare of doom) What?

Inuyasha: Ok, Ok. Just stop that.

Shadow: Alright… on with the story.

**Summary: **My life did not begin when I was born, when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity. No, My life began the day I met Sasuke, My first and only love. Through out my seventeen years of life, I felt as if I had live an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as i destroyed my life. As I turned my life around I met him. And I find that, mysterious as he is, I will stay by his side as long as I can.

Hi my name is Sakura. You may think I'm just another average girl with issues so dramatic it makes you want to puke, or my features, although I have unusual pink hair and striking aqua-green eyes. I'm here to tell u about my life. No not when I was born, when I had my first date, or anything like that. No, I'm going to tell you how my life really began. The day I met him. The day I met Sasuke. It started off as a normal day. I had just switch to Willington High. You see my father had just pasted away a few months ago and my mom wanted a new start. I had had a pregnancy scare back when my father was still alive.

The last words I said to him were "I hate you". Doesn't that sound familiar? Well anyways, where was I…Oh yeah. My father went out right afterwards and got himself shot. I kind of did the same thing as everyone else would… I got drunk a lot, had a bit of sex, did some drugs, and blamed myself. So that's why I got moved into the middle of nowhere in Rapid Falls, South Dakota. (A/N: I made that up) Oh and did I mention that Willington High is really Willington Preparatory Academy for the gifted and well rounded. (A/N: that to) In other words, spoiled rich brats and the few scholarship dorks that will serve under them.

Luckily I am one of these dorks. But I refuse to be one of those rich kids bitches. Ok back to the first day. I had just entered the new school known as my new hell on earth, and lucky me, for as soon as I took my first step into that place some rich ass wipe had to plow into me. So there I am sitting on my now bruised ass, when a hand flies down and nearly swamps me in the face. "Are you alright?" Now call me shallow if you like but as soon as my eyes landed on the most gorgeous face I had ever seen after hearing the sexes voice in a century, I was in heaven. "I didn't mean to knock you to the ground."

As he helped me I was barely even paying attention to what he was saying. "You must be new here?" "How do you know? Do you read minds?" Oh that laugh of his was music to my ears as soon as it was out. " No. It's just I would never forget such a pretty face. My names Neji, and yours is…?" "Sakura, nice to meet you. So are you a junior as well?" "No, I'm a senior. Well actually I'm suppose to be in my first year of college, but that's what happens when you fail 1st grade." "Oh, and how did you do that?" He then leaned in to my ear, " I didn't play nicely." He leaned out as he chuckled. Then some kind of bell went off. At first I thought it was in my head, you know as a side effect of have this sex god whisper into my ear, but I soon realized it was the school bell. " Well I'd better be off. It was nice meeting you Sakura." "You to Neji."

Wow it was just my first few minutes at a new school and it was already looking up. I went to the office to get my schedule and a few minutes later I rushed off to my first class, Physical Science. That's when I spotted… smoke? Ok so there was a fire. No, wait it was some guy smoking over by the entrance to the bathrooms. There was something strange about him. For one he was smoking inside a school. Don't be fooled, I've smoked within a school before, in fact many schools, but some how this was different. I notice he wasn't wearing the uniform like everyone else. His tie was thrown around his neck carelessly. The burgundy over coat with the button up under shirt was still there, but the button up shirt was unbuttoned reveling a black shirt that stated life was shit and so are all the people in it.

He was pretty hot too, with the black hair down to his shoulders, some of it stuck up in the back, strains escaping into his face and his onyx eyes with a small hint of blue-not that I was looking that closely, I couldn't-. I had had my share of bad boys and was concentrating on making a fresh start. In other words pretty-boy Neji wasn't what I normally went for, but he was a whole lot better than getting knocked up by some guy who thought he was a bad ass. As I was off in my own little world, that guy in the hallway had finally noticed me. " What the hell are you looking at?" "Wha… Oh, I wasn't staring at you. I was just…." "Whatever. Just go the hell away." "What crawled up your ass and died." "Just fuck off." I didn't even know the guy and he was already starting shit. And what was with his tone. It's like I'm a waste of time. " Well tell who ever stuck that stick up your ass to pull it out." I had had with this guy.

What was his problem, and the way he said everything so casually was so irritating. I just wanted to claw his eyes out. So I turned around and left, or at least tried to. "Wait, I didn't mean it. I just don't get along with rich kids." Ok, finally, something the made sense. " Apology excepted." He tilted his head a bit and gave me a strange look. " My names Sakura." That look, there it was again. He stared at me a bit longer; kind of like I wasn't something he saw everyday. " O-k. Well I'll be going now." "Sasuke." "What?" "My name… It's Sasuke." "Oh, well I'll see you around Sasuke." He gave me a look, but not the same one as before. It was a slight smile. As I rounded the corner looking for that damn science class, I could tell that this school year was really going to be something.

**To be continued….**

A/N: So what do you think? Review please.


	2. The Run in

A/N: Hello. It's me shadow. Once again, I'm not really in the mood to talk so on with the Disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But can't blame a shadow for hoping.

On with the story

**Summary: **My life did not begin when I was born, when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity. No, My life began the day I met Sasuke, My first and only love. Through out my seventeen years of life, I felt as if I had live an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as destroyed my life. As I turn my life around I met him. And I find that, mysterious as he is I will stay by his side as long as I can.

So here I am sitting in class staring at the window. It's currently reflecting my mood. Gloomy, wet… not that kind of wet. It's been four days since I started here. I've made a few friends like for instance, Shikamaru who was my, what was it 2nd or 3rd friend. Shikamaru bitches a little too much if you ask me. I'm not sure if I would consider that Sasuke guy a friend. Then there was Ino some chick I almost got into a fight with. She though I would back down, Fat chance. I recall her telling me I have balls. That is right after I said go fuck yourself, you skinny ugly bitch. Now were almost conjoined twins. Oh and there was Hinata, a really quiet girl but hey that's fine with me, finally someone who won't bother the fuck out of me when I'm not in the mood.

Last but not least, Kiba. His dad happens to be the headmaster, but he's not some spoiled rich snob who treats people like crap and gets away with stuff. Oh yes, he does get away with an awful lot, but he's one of those loves his dog way too much, easy to get along with if you really want to, guys. But enough about my friends, I haven't got to my enemies yet. Well since day number two in this hellhole, I have been getting non-stop shit from Temari and her damn brother Kankuro. Now if the names weren't terrible enough there attitudes were much worse.

You see Temari likes to think she owns the school. Just cause she's one of the riches students around. Well the bitch doesn't even own a fateful boyfriend. In the short amount of time I've been here, I have managed to see her "Boy Toy"; Kabuto shacked up with one of Temari's friends in the janitor closet. Luck for me they still had some clothes on., Kankuro's a dick who calls me a skank all the time and then when Temari isn't around hits on me non-stop, and Temari's all talk and no action. I challenged her to fight since she loves talking shit, she should be able to back it up and just as I had suspected, she just walked away. What's that bitches problem?

Just as the bell rings, I snap out of my thoughts and hurry off to the parking lot. In case you haven't guessed it yet schools over, thank god. I can't wait to get home. Fortunately, I'm going to the movies with Ino and Hinata. A night of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp was just what I need after such a hectic week of whores, sluts and snobs. As I neared my rust bucket of a car I spotted Neji. As soon as he saw me he rushed toward me with one of those cute I'm-going-to-ask-you-out smiles. And he did just that, and of course I accepted. Who am I to refuse a gorgeous sweet guy, plus the fact I heard Temari's been after him for years. Ah the glorious feeling of getting under your worst enemy's skin, don't you just love that! Anyways, my date with Neji is tomorrow night and he won't tell me where were going. He wants it to be a surprise.

Ok so it's a few hours later. Ino, Hinata, and I are nearing the movie theater when I see someone familiar, leaning up against the wall on the side of the movie theater smoking. So I finally see Sasuke again. We pile out of the car and I decide to go talk to him. "You guys go ahead." "Ok" "Suit your self" I walk around the corner relived to find that he hadn't left yet. He still looks the same as when I first met him except he is now sporting a black shirt that says: Screw you. How quaint. And now he's wearing those black baggy pants you see most Goths and punks wearing, lots of chains to, and an expression of boredom and attitude at the same time. "Hey. Haven't seen you around in awhile." He slowly turns his head toward me and just stares for a moment. " I don't make it a priority to be around." Could he be any colder right now? "Umm… right. So what are you doing here?" "Just hanging out" "Oh, Cool…." Then there's a really uncomfortable silence that lasts two minutes. "So I heard you were getting close to Neji." "Ya, So." What's his problem now and why is he bringing up Neji?

"Not that's it's any of my business, but Neji's bad news." "You're right, it's not any of your business. So say the fuck out! It was stupid of me to think we could be friends-" " You can stop with the attitude. I'm sorry, Ok. It's just…. Never mind. So you think of us as friends?" "Ya, I guess… what else would we be?" I'm kind of annoyed right now if you couldn't tell. " I don't know…" He backed me into the wall and started to caress my cheek with his hand. He was leaning on the hand that was beside my head. All I could do was just stand there. I couldn't help blushing and my eyes were bit bigger on account of surprise. I never truly noticed his eyes before and it was so easy to just stare in to them and not stop. At first I could tell he was playing around, by his eyes and his expression, but then they deepened and I thought my heart would jump through my throat. Then he backed away.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around new girl." I was still in the same spot I had been when he left me just two minutes ago. What did this mean? Did I like strange and cold as stone, Sasuke? Ok I admit he isn't as cold as I originally thought. And dare I say it… Sasuke was hot! I left the place in my head where every thought was swirling around uncontrollably, and ran off toward the entrance to the theater of the movie I was currently late for. Little did I know that someone was lurking in the shadows watching me, waiting for the perfect time to make their move.

To be continued… 

A/N: Who is this person lerking in the shadow's what are their intensions. Next time on-

Sakura: Since when is this a soap opera?

Shadow: Oh, right. Sorry! I've been watching a little too much "Days of our Lives".

Sakura: I thought you hated soap's?

Shadow: I do... But I just can't break free of its control. Damn Guilty pleasures!

Sakura: Ya, but-

Shadow: No but's. Now let us let these readers get on with their lives, shall we.

Sakura: Ok…

Review please!


	3. Memories

A/N: Hey, shadow here. Do you like it so far?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enough with the torture. On with the story

**Summary: **My life did not begin when I was born, when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity. No, My life began the day I met Sasuke, My first and only love. Through out my seventeen years of life, I felt as if I had live an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as i destroyed my life. As I turned my life around I met him. And I find that, mysterious as he is, I will stay by his side as long as I can.

Well by now you probably think I'm some sap or some melodramatic ditz, but if we were dealing with my old self here then I'd probably kick your ass for even thinking this. To tell you the truth I was kind of already messed up before my dad's death. You know hanging out with the wrong crowd, as my mom would put it. And when she did there would be hell to pay. I normally cussed her out. Called her a bitch that should have kept her legs closed, since I was so much trouble to take care of. To be specific, she got pregnant with me when she was fifteen. The father I spoke of before wasn't my real father. My real father was a drunken bastured, three years older than my mom who was rolling in dough.

But as most fathers who go through un-plan pregnancy's at a young age, he bailed out on my mom and disowned me. My mom took care of me by herself until she was nineteen. Then she met Sia kamada. By then I was only four so I liked him the moment I met him. He was the best father anyone could of wished for. And he and my mom were so in love that is until a year ago. My mom was pregnant again and this time, at age thirty instead of fifteen. My mom couldn't be happier. At last pregnant at the right age with the right man. Life couldn't get any better.

My mom spent three hours in grueling painful labor only to discover her new baby boy was very unhealthy. The doctors said they would try there best, of course, but my new baby brother Kai died two days later. The doctors told my parents the baby died because of its health. I cried for days but I learned to accept that life is screwed up. This reminded me of when dad died. She locked herself up in her room for days, no food, water, or light. I knew she had lost her soul mate. And I knew I couldn't truly understand until I had found my own. I have never had the privilege of being in love. It was always just a crush, and just a guy. I had a brief fling with this guy named Tye. I thought he loved me. Boy was I wrong about him.

I soon found out that he was just like all the other sleaze bags that only care about money, power, and the next ass they can tap. Trouble was it took me awhile to see that. As soon as I had a pregnancy scare he bolted. He never really gave a damn about me. But do they ever? I'm still looking for the one to rock my world and show me that maybe it's not too good to be true. I had a great time with Neji. He was so sweet and I found out a lot about him. It turns out that he had a bad life himself. Well not to awful but still… He and his mom live on the streets when he was ten years old until he was twelve. Then his mom met his step dad Maru. He had a lot of money, took in him and his mom, married her, put him in this school, and the rest is history. Or so he put it.

I wanted to know why he had been on the streets and what happened in between the ages of just born and nine years old? He quickly changed the subject, but I understood what it was to have a life that sucks beyond belief. I guessed it was obviously a touchy subject and I didn't pry. We ate at an expensive restaurant. Now that was uncomfortable. I didn't much like eating in a stuffy rich hangout but the company was good. Then he took me home. I know, it sounds as if the date only lasted an hour at best. But I swear it last longer than that. At least it felt like it did. He even took me to my door and kissed my cheek. Then he said goodnight and left. Wow! That was it? Don't get me wrong, the date was great, but I wasn't use to being treated so… so… My old dates consisted of getting fucked up on what ever my drug dealer friend, Von got in and… well I never remembered the rest.

Just to get this straight, I was no slut. I only slept with Tye and two other guys both being guys I was going out with and that was mostly after I had known them for two months. I use to be a bit of a bookworm back in Middle School and the first year of High School. I didn't have much time for guys and I had only had one real boyfriends. But then I met Sam and Rae. Sam… she got me into a lot of shit, drugs, alcohol, trouble, you name it. Rae was my first bad boy boyfriend. I lost my virginity to him. Boy was that a mistake.

As I entered my house I noticed something wasn't right. There was glass from the now broken living room window all over the floor.

When I searched all the rooms on the first floor all I found was wreckage and no culprit. The couch, dining room chairs, and armchairs were all knifed up and there was stuffing and fluff all over the place. I ran up stairs to see if any other damage had been done. It was worse up here then it was down stairs. Everything was thrown around, my moms bed had been knifed too. Seeing all the tears and rips in her sheets and thinking of all I had seen made me scared. There was only one more room to go to. Mine. The door creaked slightly as I pushed it open. The first thing I saw was some kind of bulky shape on the ground in front of me.

I couldn't see very well, so I flicked the light switch. But when my room was supposed to be flooding with light, was in fact still dark as hell. I flicked the switch a few more times to make sure it was really out. " Damn it." I slowly walk blindly in my darken room, bump into quite a few things, and then found the emergency flashlight I had stashed under my pillow. When I clicked it on, it flashed on the bulky thing I had noticed earlier. It was my dresser? It had been tipped over and now I knew why my light wasn't working. It had been ripped out of the wall, the extension half ripped off the lamp, which was now lying broken on the floor. Cloths were everywhere you looked.

Then I saw it. My flashlights beam was pointing toward red on my wall. Red letters. Written in blood? 'I'm watching you.' Whoever did this wasn't your average burglar or weirdo. This guy, whoever he or she was, meant business. I knew I had to find out who this was… Before it was to late.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Will Sakura find out who this mysterious person is... before she **_dies! _**I'm kidding. Or am i? Mwhahahahahahahaha! cough cough! I'm _cho..choking_.

Sasuke: Serves you right.

Shadow: (Finally done choking) You better watch it emo-boy. Your lucky your to damn cute to kill.

Sasuke: Coward.

Shadow: You know what... I think i'll kill you anyway.

Sasuke: (Eyes bulge out) _Where the hell did you get that knife_?

Shadow: Don't worry about where i got it. Worry about where i'm gonna stick it...

Screams of terror are heard far and wide. To bad everyones asleep. hehehehehehe


	4. Trouble begins

A/N: Ok… It's time to update. Currently it is 1:23 in the morning, but what the hell!

Naruto: She's on crack.

Shadow: I wish. No I'm on the crazy nagging high that makes you stay up all hours to do or take care of the things that are bothering the fuck out of you.

Sasuke: Lets just get to the story. I'm bored.

Shadow: _Yes master! _Is there anything else I can do for you.

Sasuke: Ya, you could massage my feet, for starters.

Shadow: (narrows eyes) Well, Sasuke, I can't massage your feet. _But I can break them!_

Sasuke: (Takes off running)

Shadow: So while I'm Killing the Uchiha, you can enjoy the show-errr I mean the story! Sasuke(Says in sweet voice), where are you, _you little shit! _

**Summary:** My life did not begin when I was born, when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity. No, My life began the day I met Sasuke, My first and only love. Through out my seventeen years of life, I felt as if I had live an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as destroyed my life. As I turn my life around I met him. And I find that, mysterious as he is I will stay by his side as long as I can.

It 's been a pretty chaotic few days. The cops spent three hours surveying and going through each broken piece of property to determine who could have done this. A nerdy looking cop with a tacky looking bushy brown mustache approached me. His mustache had faint hints of gray, indicating his old age. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" " Yah." "You mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" " Not at all." We walked over to a dark blue chair in my living room. I sat down and prepared myself for the interrogation that was coming up.

Has anyone ever noticed how cops always seemed to ask you the questions that lead to you being the prime suspect, even if you were the victim? I remember when the cops came to my house to get the facts, back when my father had been shot. They ask my mom questions first, although it didn't really last long. They couldn't understand her blubbering very well. As soon as they got to me they made it seem like I had hired someone to bump him off. That pissed me off! It had lead to me using some words that I'm not that proud of.

" What the fuck, you fucked up ass hole! What the fuck gives you the right to accuse me of that. You fucked sick minded asshole." I told him to go fuck himself and then my temper really got the better of me, and I sock that son of a bitch. I got thrown in jail for assaulting an officer. They wanted to be nice, so it was only two days, seeing as how they felt sorry for me and thought they understood. I told them they could take their laws and shove it up their asses, amoung other things. How the fuck did they get the idea I would do something like that. I loved my dad.

You know what? Fuck cops! Since then I haven't been good terms with them. But when have I ever? "Do you have any idea who would of done this?" "No" "Did you have any enemies?" "Who doesn't?" "Is that a yes?" "What the fuck do you think?"

I was already starting to get ticked off. I need to get my attitude under raps. He gives me this look before continuing on. "Would you please name them?" Sure I could name my enemies. All twenty-four of them or however many I had back in Settle, Washington or how bout Temari and Kankuro. Oh yah, like there going have the balls to do this. I highly doubt that.

" Do you have any issues with your mental state? Do you take anything?" "What do mean?" "Do you think you might…? You know in a rage or-" "Are you implying I did this?" "Well miss…" I couldn't take anymore of this crap. I had to get away or have a repeat of a few months ago. So I just took off. Climbed into my shitty car and left. Where I was going, I had no idea, as long as it wasn't here. I blasted my radio and went wherever the road took me.

I don't want you and I don't need you  
don't bother to resist, I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
the weak ones are there to justify the strong

the beautiful people, the beautiful people  
it's all relative to the size of your steeple  
you can't see the forest for the trees  
you can't smell your own shit on your knees

Hey you, what do you see?  
something beautiful, something free?  
hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

there's no time to discriminate,  
hate every motherfucker  
that's in your way  
the worms will live in every host  
it's hard to pick which one they eat most

the horrible people, the horrible people  
it's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
capitalism has made it this way,  
old-fashioned fascism will take it away

Hey you, what do you see?  
something beautiful, something free?  
hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)

The beautiful people  
The beautiful people (aahh)

Hey you, what do you see?  
something beautiful, something free?  
hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

Hey you, what do you see?  
something beautiful, something free?  
hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
if you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The beautiful people

The song really helped put me in a better mode. Like I was still angry but I was able to vent some of it out just by listening to the song. But the song didn't stop me from giving into my desires. I quickly pulled a squished pack of cigarettes out of the passenger compartment. I had quit smoking a few months ago, but I still had the urges. The everlasting need to just put one up to my lips, light it, and inhale deeply. And of course I did just that. I parked my car at the beginning of a dense forest.

Why did we have to move to South Dakota? What was better here that wasn't in Washington. I mean they had the assholes, the drama, the same old boredom, and best of all, the psycho's who had hidden agendas. I admit this small town that was surrounded by endless miles of mountains and forests, had some cool people, like Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. And it had a mysterious guy I thought was really great.

Sasuke. Just as his shiny shoulder length black hair(with a hint of blue, and sticking up in the back) and deep onyx eyes popped into my head, I heard a twig break just a few feet away and nearly dropped my half smoked cigarette. I was alert now. Was there someone here? Was that someone the one watching me? "Who's there?" Just as that left my mouth, a person steps out from the shadows right in front of me. I lunged at them and threw my fist into their stomach asking my question _one last time_.

"Who the hell are you?" The person was now hunched over coughing and wheezing. "Sak… Sakura." As soon as I heard the person sputtered out my name I knew just who this intruder was. "Sasuke!" I leaned down to see the damage I had caused. "Are you alright?" "Besides the fact you just tried to kill me, yeah?" I helped him up and lead him to my car. I sat him on the hood of my car and sat next to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." But you can't blame me. He did just come out of a dark forest at two in the morning. "I'm fine. Hey, I didn't know you smoked?" "Oh, old habit. What are you doing here?" "I was out walking." "Likely story. What are you really doing here?" "I was worried about you." "U-huh. Why?" "I just…" He was in trouble now. I was on to him and he wasn't going to get away with… When I wasn't hearing him talk anymore, I shifted my eyes to his face and noticed he was staring at me. He smiled when he saw I was looking at him and leaned toward me.

Our faces were practically touching. "Is it wrong to be worried about you? I really do care about you." He stared in my eyes a little bit longer and then leaned in the rest of the way. At first I was so surprised, that when his lips touched mine I nearly pulled away. I mean I didn't even really know the guy and what about Neji? I know, I know just shut up and kiss him. I relaxed, closed my eyes, and gave into the moment. His lips were softer than I had imagined. And let me tell you, he was a damn good kisser. The moment his tongue touched mine, there was sparks. I leaned back pulling him along.

The gentle way he kissed me and the way his kissing was intense and desperate, made my heart speed up. I never wanted this to end... I yawned as I stared in to the mirror of my vanity table putting on my make-up. Last night was like a dream. It was… What words could describe something so great. I know what your thinking. Did I sleep with him? No. I don't really know him. We just kissed. Well it wasn't _just_ kissing. We were laying on the hood of my car making out, for… I don't know how long.

In fact I barely remember what happened. I remember kissing him for I don't know ten-twenty minutes, then a blackout. Ten minutes later we were talking like that's what we'd been doing pretty much the whole time. What had happened during that ten-minute blackout? "Sakura! You're going to be late for school!" I needed to figure this out. I decided I'd ask him and then I could feel secure. When I got to school I bumped in to Kiba. "Hey Kiba." "Hey Sakura. Could I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Have you ever farted so hard that it felt like a bomb was shooting out of your ass?" "Umm…"

I was stunned into silence. After a moment I was struggling to with hold laughter. "I'm kidding!" "Oh. Well could I ask _you_ a question?" "You just did but sure." "Do you know where Sasuke is?" "Who?" "Sasuke." I had just realized I didn't know his last name. "Sasuke who?" " The guy who's always smoking in the building. Who always wears a black shirt under his uniform? Black shoulder length hair and…" "There's no one by that name or description going here." "What?" How could that be? I mean I did meet him in _this_ school, in a uniform. "Thanks Kiba."

I had to figure out what the hell was going on. "Hey, what are those marks on your neck?" " What?" "The marks? Did you scratch yourself or something?" I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about. I was to aggravated to care right now. First some idiot breaks into my house, trashes it, and tells me in his own little way, that he's watching me. Now I found out the guy I've been hanging out with, who I just made-out with last night, doesn't even go to this school. What else did he lie about?

Wait, he never said he went to this school. But… I was just to confused. I quickly walked out to the parking lot. I saw Neji approach me. "I don't have time for you right now." Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn he gave me a dirty ass look. Oh well. He would have to wait. When I reached my car I had to deal with another distraction. Temari was currently blocking my car door with her skinny little ass. " What do you want now Temari? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. Save it for someone who gives a flying fuck." " Now, Now Sakura.

What have I told you about your dirty mouth? I told you to save it for the next dick your going to suck. Oh wait I forgot you screwed the whole guy half of the school." " What the fuck… Temari, just get out of my way." "Not until you've told me who you fucked to get to go out with Neji?" "What's wrong Temari? Jealous cause he wouldn't date a stupid blonde bimbo like you?"

I could see that got her riled up. Her eyes bulged out as her fists tightened. I didn't have time for this. I walked up to her so that we were face to face. She flinched as if I was going to hit her. (**A/N:** I know, Temari isn't this weak, but I had to have a stupid blonde rival to annoy Sakura) I sighed and shoved her out of my way. I hoped in my car and immediately started the engine and as I was pulling out, Temari decided to try and stop me by standing a few feet behind me. If she didn't think I wasn't ready and willing to run her stupid ass over, she had another thing coming.

Just as I was about to turn that skanky, dresses like a Barbie doll, bitchy-ass tramp, into road kill, she runs the other direction letting off this horrible shriek. God that bitch needs a fucking hobby. Wait, I think she already has one. Fucking with me all the time was definitely her favorite past time. I spent all day looking everywhere for Sasuke. I even check twice in all the places I had bumped into him. Where the fuck could he be? I soon retired back to my house. I trudged up stairs and collapsed on my bed. It had been a _long_ day. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed.

I sat on the chair in front of my mirror at first longing to get the smeared eyeliner off. That's when I spotted them. Two puncture marks on the right side of my neck. What the hell! So that's what Kiba was talking about. There were too big to be from some bug. I didn't recall an animal biting me. In fact I didn't recall anything biting me. "_Sakura! _Come down here _right now_." Now I could add more to my problems. My mom didn't sound to happy. I ripped my gaze from the mirror and trudged downstairs.

Just as I reached the bottom step my mom's angry face came into view. "Sakura, you better damn well tell me why you decided to skip all of your classes today?" But how did she know about that. I had already picked up the phone at 8:00. The precise time school calls to say: your son or daughter has missed several of their classes. Please blah blah blah. You get the point, right? "Well you see…" "Don't give me any of your bullshit excuses. You know what, don't even speak.

You're just going to lie anyway. You're grounded for two weeks. _No_ phone, _No_ TV, and _No_ outgoings." "_Two?_ But-" "Two weeks and now you get to clean out the attic." "The attic to? Damn it!" "One more word and it'll be an extra week plus the garage." Damn. Why is it when things are starting to look up they all of a sudden turn to crap? First, Sasuke, now this. This is going to be one long week.

**To Continued…**

A/N: So that's it. Is it too short for ya. Well to bad... I'm sorry, i'm just a bit tired.

Sauke: And mental!

Shadow: If i were you, i'd shut my mouth. Unless you want a repeat of earlier.

Sasuke: (Screaming, blood, and pain flash into his mind)

Shadow: Well, have a goodnights rest people. Sasuke would say goodnight too, if he wasn't currently rocking back and forth in the corner : ) Nighty, Night! Oh and by the way the song up there is " The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson! -Later-


	5. New Assignments

**A/N:** Hello again. I'm sorry to those of you who actually like this story, for not updating sooner and for it being so short. I promise next time it will be so long… it will go on for ever.

**Sasuke:** (To Neji) I bet you she won't.

**Neji:** How much?

**Sasuke:** 50 bucks. How bout that?

**Neji:** Ok, you're on.

**Shadow:** How bout 100!

**Neji:** Are you betting against yourself? (Left eye twitches)

**Shadow:** (Blink, Blink)

**Shadow**: Damn idiots! On with the story. Always ruining my fun…

**Summary: **_My life did not begin when I was born, when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity. No, My life began the day I met Sasuke, My first and only love. Through out my seventeen years of life, I felt as if I had live an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as i destroyed my life. As I turned my life around I met him. And I find that, mysterious as he is, I will stay by his side as long as I can._

It was almost dawn and I still didn't know what I was doing here. My damn brother had me patrolling the east side of the forest again. I guess he thought Orochimaru was still lurking around. Orochimaru is the one who betrayed us all and vowed his allegiance else where, but that stories for another time. My damn brother Itachi, always acting as if he was the best leader we've ever had.

Always angry that father had wanted me to take over the clan. Well my brother got what he wanted. My father had died a mysterious death a few years back. I had my suspicions, oh and if you were thinking, _surely your own brother wouldn't do that_, **like hell he wouldn't**. After my father died, my _brother_ got everything he ever wanted. He was now the leader of our clan.

He could do whatever he pleased, and give us all orders that we _had_ to follow. He particularly loved to order me around and to rowel me up. **Fuck I hated him.** _That son of a bitch_. One of these days I'm going to prove he did it and then I'm going to slaughter him like the pig he is.

"Fuck this, I'm going home." As soon as I got back to the cottage where my clan resides, is when the trouble began. "Ah, Sasuke there you are. Your brother wants to know what took you so long." "He's the fucker who told me to stay out all night." "That's not the issue right now, Itachi wants to see you." "What the hell does he want now?"

"I wouldn't speak in that tone if I were you. You should show more respect for him, he is our leader." "Well you now what, Kin, you can tell my brother he can take that respect he so richly deservers, and shove it up his ass." Kin gave me a disapproving look as I headed toward my brothers quarters.

Damn that woman. Trailing after him as if she was a lost puppy dog. I can't believe Kin was once the girl I was destined to marry. Fat chance. We use to be childhood friends, but being two years older than me, she grew out of the "kid stuff". Oh and here's the kicker, she fell head over heels for my brother. When Itachi took over he decided to take her from me, or so he thought, and make her his.

Now he has to put up with her annoyingly high voice and constant need to whine when she didn't get things her way. Don't take this the wrong way, I liked her, sort of, but I never loved her, never will. In fact I made a promise to my self a long time ago never to fall in love. I had seen too many be betrayed by someone they loved or someone they loved leave them in some way. I never wanted that. Not again.

I pushed open his ugly old brown oak door and stood in the doorway, unpatiently waiting to hear what he wanted me to do now. "Dear brother, do you not know how to knock?" I banged my fist against the door once for humor. "Happy?" He only smiled. I hated that smile. It was strange and evil. It actually gave me the creeps. "You called?" The annoyance and attitude was evident in my voice.

"Now, now dear brother I only wanted to see you" "What the hell do you want?" "Oh nothing really, bro. I just need you to keep an eye someone, that's all. Well two people to be exact." "If you want me to follow Tsuki and her new client again the answers _no_." "_**NO!**_ I mean no, people more important." His moment of anger made me almost laugh. I remember the day he developed a fascination of sorts with Tsuki. She was a pretty little blonde hooker that Itachi couldn't get enough of. Had her every night in fact and it drove Kin up the wall. He nearly killed her too, his precious _Tsuki_.

He had reason to believe she had someone else. I took the time to explain (between laughing of course) to Itachi that Tsuki was _hooker_; of course she would have someone else. That got me slugged, pretty damn hard, too. Hard enough for me to fly half way across the room into a wall. "Who are these, _people more important_? Is it another hooker or maybe a pole dancer this time?" "Brother, you would do well not to try my patience."

His voice was still irritatingly velvety soft. Only now did it start to show a bit of irritation. I hid my smile of delight. "Alright, who is it you want me to follow?" "Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga." He handed over the light tan files on Sakura and Neji. "Why?" "Don't question me Sasuke. You are to follow orders. Is that clear?" I gave him a heated glared and smirked. "Crystal."

I quickly exited out of my brother's room and began my descent down the creepy basement to my room. 'What was that all about? I mean Itachi worrying about two kids, and one of them being a girl no less. What useless creatures, girls. They had constantly bugged me through the years of my life, always getting in the way.

I rounded the corner, finally reaching my room and pushed open the worn, dark brown door, slamming it behind me. Sasuke's room was dark, just the way he liked it. If there was any kind of light on, you would see nothing but normal white walls, a dusty brown dresser, and an old bed. He had a small bookshelf full of his favorite books and movies, and there was a portable DVD player sitting on top.

He fell back on his musky bed as he opened up the case files:

**Name: Neji Hyuuga**

**Age: 18**

**D.O.B?/?/88**

**Blood type: Unknown**

**Mother: Tsume Hyuuga**

**Father: Unknown**

**Siblings: None**

**Record: Clean**

**Grades: 9-11 Straight A's**

**Number of Absences: 0**

**Number of Tardies: 0 **

This guy has a squeaky clean record. What a goodie two shoes. What's the point in watching him anyway?

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 17**

**D.O.B: 02/12/89**

**Blood type: O**

**Mother: Sano Kamada**

**Step Father: Sia Kamada-decesed**

**Father: Unknown**

**Siblings: None**

**Record: Assaulting a police officer, out past curfew, Drinking on school property, smoking on school property, possession of illegal substances, 300 hours Community service, 90 hour Anger Management classes and a $350 fine.**

**Grades-10th grade:**

**Math-F **

**Team sports-F **

**English-B **

**American History-D **

**Biology-F **

**Health-F**

**Number of absences: 278**

**Number of Tardies: 125**

"Damn this girl is a wreck. How the hell did she … Why does Itachi want me to follow her? She's nothing special, just the normal troublemaker." This file didn't even have any clue as to why I should follow her. Something slipped out of the folder just as he closed it. He picked it up and even in the immense darkness could tell it was a picture; a picture of a girl.

She had pale pink hair that had a certain glow to it, strange aqua-green eyes that he had never in his whole existence seen, and a smile that even lit up his room. "Nothing special at all…"

**A/N:** So how was it?

**Sasuke:** Not to bad.

**Shadow:** (Feels Sasuke's head) Are you sick or something?

**Sasuke:** (Slaps my hand away) No! Why?

**Shadow:** I just… You… Never mind

**Sasuke:** It wasn't to bad cause it was about me… Duh!

**Shadow:** Uhuh… Well how bout I make you die next chapter… By Naruto's hands?

**Sasuke:** You wouldn't.

**Shadow:** That's the beauty of it… I'm just sick and twisted enough to do it. And Believe me I will if you don't shut your mouth!

**Sasuke:** (Silence)

**Shadow:** That's better… Well that's a rap people. You can all go home now… Now would be nice. NOW DAMMIT! Thanks, bye.


	6. Temptation

**A/N:** Ok so it's been ages since I've updated. I'm sorry! I was being lazy…

**Sasuke:** Of course the fat ass was being lazy!

**Naruto:** Maybe you shouldn't have said that

**Sakura:** Ya sasuke. I think she's going to hurt you now.

**Sasuke:** She's to damn lazy and stupid to do that

**_-1 hour later-_**

**Sasuke:** SOME ONE HELP ME!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!! IT'S TORTURE!!!!!

**Naruto and Sakura:** Where's Sasuke?

**Shadow:** Oh I may have sent him to the 7th layer of hell. - giggles-

**Naruto and Sakura:** YOU WHAT????

**Shadow:** He'll be fine. The fire demons will take extra special care of him!

**Neji:** But how is he going to play his part now?

**Shadow:** His stunt double can take his place. Might have to play his part for quite sometime though. Sasuke is going to have to fight his way out of there. -giggles more-

**Everyone:** She's crazy!

_Disclamier:_ I don't' own Naruto or any of the characters cuz if I did, I'd force them to do very naughty things to a certain friend of mine! Revenge can be soooo SWEET!

**Summary:** _My life did not begin when I was born, when I had my first kiss or when I lost my virginity. No, My life began the day I met Sasuke, My first and only love. Through out my seventeen years of life, I felt as if I had live an empty shell of a life. Never really being there, only watching as i destroyed my life. As I turned my life around I met him. And I find that, mysterious as he is, I will stay by his side as long as I can._

Four days and two long ass hours later I was bored out of my mind and neither subject had made an appearance. I suspected the bell was about to ring and my patience was running _very_ thin today. Not to mention I looked like a god damn pansy in this tight ugly uniform I _had _to where. I looked around the corner and spotted subject number one. He looked exactly like his photo; a preppy jackass. He strutted his way through the hallway and then knocked a girl to the floor. Is it just me or was that on purpose? He dropped his books and quickly helped her up, giving her an award winning smile.

How dull was this? Watching a bunch of teenagers fuck around when I could be doing more important things. Hell maybe I can find a hooker and fall head over ass in lust with her like my stupid brother. I laughed at the thought while pulling a cigarette from the left pocket of my coat. I had to get out of this place and this constricting god awful attire. Five minutes later I was on my way out of this hell hole when I had just had to bump into a girl. Just fuckin great. I didn't want another fan girl anytime soon and to make matters worse she was staring at me.

I was In the mood so I told her off but to my surprise she told me off right back with just as much irritation. No whimper, pleading, crying, or running off. Nothing. I focused on the little bitch who had the nerve to mouth off to me and to my complete and totally surprise it was her. My subject number two, Sakura Haruno. She turned away and started to walk off but I couldn't let her leave. "Wait… I'm not a people person and I've had a bad day." Try like several hundred bad days. She stood there staring me down before responding. "Apology accepted" Funny I don't remember saying sorry. "My names Sakura Haruno" She stared at me like I was suppose to say something back.

"Hookay, well I'll be going now" Ok so maybe I'll trying being nice for a change. But no one better get use to it. "Sasuke" "What?" "My name- It's Sasuke" "Oh well I'll be seeing you around" I gave her my first real smile during this encounter; hell of all day. This girl didn't seem all that special but still… She reminded him of someone; Someone he'd rather not remember.

-Four more days later- I'd been tailing subject number one and its starting to look like a wild goose chase. He hasn't done anything suspious; at least to my knowledge. I can't stop thinking about subject number two and a small-lets say tiny. Very tiny- part of me wants to see her again. If you asked me why I couldn't really tell you. But now I was stuck at the movies. Did my first subject really have to come here of all places? Where there was way too many people and to much noise. My brother was going to pay if this ended up being a waste of time.

I leaned up against the wall and lit up a long white Marlboro. Might as well help my stress out and relax until my subject makes another appearance. Fucking a, why me? Why do I always get put on these senseless assignments. Especially someone as sickening as Neji. This guy had been everything but bad. He even does community service and not because he has to but because he _wants_ to.

I heard footsteps approach my direction. Don't let it be another freakin fan girl. Please if there is a god(who am I kidding) then _please! _"Haven't seen you around in awhile" Damn! It was worse than a stupid fan girl. It was the girl who inhabited every unpure thought in my head. Sigh, Just fuckin great. "I don't make it a priority to be around" I wish she'd go away. "Umm… right. So what are you doing here"

"Just hanging out" Go away! "Oh cool" There was a really awkward moment of silence so maybe I can see if she knows anything about Neji. " So I heard you were getting cozy with Neji?" More like I saw you two on your little date "Ya… so?" what could she see in him? "Not that it's any of my business, but Neji's bad news" What is that? I'm I jealous? Her smile faded quickly and her eyes lit up with anger. It _was _rather cute

" You're right! It isn't any of your business so stay out of it. It was stupid of me to think _we_ could be friends…" Ok now's it's really cute. "You can stop with the attitude, I'm sorry ok? It's just… Never mind. So, you think of us as friends?" "Ya I guess. What else would we be?" I could think of something we could be. It would help me obtain information and help me get close to her. If I wanted to get close to her. Which I don't. I think?

I backed her against the wall and gently rubbed the back of my hand against her soft cheek. She smelled so good, like new cherry blossoms in the spring. I propped my hand on the wall by her head and moved further in. I noticed her eyes more now. They were a crystal florescent green, much like the forests back home and her cheeks had this new glow to them. She was perfect and I could just imagine being with her…. _**Whoa! **_I can't do this, I can't let her see my weakness. I backed away quickly and looked away.

"Well I have to go. See you around new girl." I ran toward a darkened field and never looked back. -3 agonizing days later- _**Damn him! **_Sending me off for night patrol like I'm his damn dog! What does he think I'll find other than hundreds of evergreen tree's dozens of bugs, and a few horny teens in the bushes? I quicken my pace to a run and pushed past the many trees. There's not a damn thing out here.

When I reached the clearing I stopped suddenly. There was a shadowy figure standing by a run down truck, smoking. Who the hell would be out here this late? "Whose there?" Sakura? As soon as I stepped out of the shadows to get a better look she lunged at me. I was doubled over coughing in pain and highly surprised. "Sak… Sakura" "Sasuke?!" She swiftly leaned down and helped me up

"Are you alright?" "Besides the fact _you just tried to KILL me_, ya." She propped my arm on her shoulder and lead me back to you car. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry." "It's ok, I'm fine" I noticed half of a white cigarette in her left hand. "I didn't know you smoked" She blinked at me for a second, looked down at her hand, and then back at me. "Oh old habit. What are you doing here?"

Well I was out patrolling for a dead guy, who betrayed my clan and killed half the people I know. Ya like I could really say that. " I was just out walking and saw you park over here. I was worried something was wrong." She smiled and her eyes filled with a momentary glimmer of hope. Her smile turned to a smirk and the glimmer was gone. "Uhuh. Why?" "I just…"

I just really like her I guess. I can't get her out of my head half of the time. Oh those eyes of her's… They lit my soul on fire. She turned toward me when she realized I wasn't going to continue. I smiled(Yes an actual smile) and leaned toward her. I just wanted one kiss… Just one. "Is it wrong to be worried about you? I really do care about you."

I stared into those beautiful crystal green eyes filled with surprise and pressed my lips against hers. My heart almost started to beat again and all I could see was fuzzy white lights, like fireworks, blocking my vision. She tasted as sweet as she smelled; like strawberries. Her lips were soft and fit perfectly with my own. The kiss was sweet and soft but it changed. I bite her lip in my hastiness and drew her sweet blood. My senses heightened as the blood flowed lightly over my tongue and down my throat.

I was quickly loosing control over my own mind as I continued sucking her sweet blood and moved down to her lushes neck. I _can't _do this. I tried so hard to pull away but the hunger was talking over. I _had to have more._

**A/N: **Ok so hopefully that was good enough to hold you off til i update again and forgive me for the spacing. I just wanted to make it easier to read.

**Sasuke:** Might take her another two years so don't count on it.

**Shadow:** Sasuke! How the hell! What? Where? Why?

**Sasuke:** Took me a bit less time to get out of there than you thought, huh?

**Shadow:** Ok i'm scared now!

**Sasuke:** Oh don't worry i'm not going to hurt you or get back at you... **_yet. _**I'll get you when you least expect it! **_Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Shadow: **If anyone out there can hear me, HELP!!!!!!!

**Bugs Bunny:** Well thats all Folks.

**Everyone:** Where the hell did the bunny come from??????????


End file.
